


Trust Me

by BeelsBae



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Aggressive sexual behavior, Angst, Angst and Porn, Belphie is not a soft boi, Blow Jobs, Choking, Dialogue Heavy, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feelings, I Am Sorry, Incest, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Polyamory, Rough Oral Sex, See I told you, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Toxic Relationship, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, sharing is caring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22995175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeelsBae/pseuds/BeelsBae
Summary: SPOILERS: You should have played up through Ch. 16 of the game before this, or it will 1) not make sense, 2) spoil some major plot points for you. Bookmark and come back, baby.You and Belphie are struggling to connect after recent [SPOILER] events, and Belphie decides to confront you about how you feel towards him. And you have plenty to say. Neither of you are great at expressing your emotions, but you do end up getting to know one another much better.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Belphegor & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphie/MC
Comments: 32
Kudos: 427
Collections: obeyme





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to work through some feels related to Belphegor and MC's relationship. So, highly self-indulgent smut! If he is your soft boi, I apologize. This may not be for you.  
> My third smut! Thank you all so much for your continued support. You are the best fandom I have ever known. <3

You groggily open your eyes, letting them adjust to the shadowy light in the attic room. The familiar warmth at your back is gone, so you know Beel has already gone down for breakfast; he was never late. You smile to yourself, vaguely remembering his low whisper and his large hand ruffling your hair earlier that morning before he left. You must’ve fallen immediately back asleep, and who could blame you? You, Beel, and Belphie hadn’t _planned_ on staying up all night watching the latest crime-solving series recommended by Satan, but the mystery got the best of you, and it was easily 3am before you three dozed off, huddled together.

Yawning, you sit up in bed, stretching your arms and resting your back against the headboard and pillows.

“Good morning, sleepyhead.” Belphie’s quiet voice comes from the other end of the room where he sits in a nest of pillows, looking at his D.D.D. He’s still in his pajamas, no hoodie. Frankly, you’re surprised to see him out of bed already.

“Morning, Belphie. Well, I’d better get dressed and head down before the food is gone.” You say, glancing around for the outer clothes you had discarded sometime around midnight, when Beel’s warmth had nearly melted you as you snuggled up to him under the covers. Now, your thin undershirt is no match for the faint morning chill, and you shiver slightly, reaching down for your pants that had fallen on the floor.

“Beel said he’d bring us something, remember?” Belphie looks up from his D.D.D. “No need to rush out.” He says, walking over. You feel the mattress dip at his weight as he sits on the foot of the bed near you. He watches you fish your shirt out from among the blankets.

“Honestly,” you say, looking around for your socks, “I was hoping to get a head start to RAD today so I could grab a couple books from the library before class.” You avoid his gaze, hastily pulling on the socks you found. “And I’m already behind, so I really need to get going—” Belphie clears his throat, and you see that he’s found your bra somewhere near the foot of the bed and is holding it out for you. “Thanks.” You quickly take the undergarment, blushing. Why does Beel have to be so _warm_ all the time? Next time you’ll have to plan ahead and bring some more appropriate sleepwear. Belphie watches you for a few more seconds, his face impassive. “MC, it’s Saturday. There’s no class today.” 

“Oh,” You pause, your bra still in your hands, and feel the red creep into your cheeks. “Well then, I-I guess I can just wait for Beel here. If that’s okay with you.” Belphie looks at you through his bangs, his usual melancholy somehow darker than usual. He studies you, and you shift awkwardly under his gaze. Finally, he speaks. “You’re uncomfortable around me.”

“I- What? No!” His statement catches you off guard, but you can feel your cheeks grow warmer as you keep fussing with your clothes. Belphie sits cross-legged on the bed, facing you, eyes never leaving your face. “You think I don’t notice? You don’t flinch when Asmo surprises you with a hug from behind. When Satan asks if want to grab a coffee, you don’t invite someone else along, too.” He’s right. “And every time you spend the night here, you make sure Beel sleeps between us.”

“Belphie, I…” You’re not sure what to say. You decide to address his last comment first: “You know how I feel about Beel.” It’s not quite a change of topic, but you aren’t going to get away with an easy excuse; Belphie has made up his mind to have this conversation here, now. 

“You said you forgave me.” Belphie states. Under his monotone, you detect pain in his voice.

“I-I did!” You stutter at his forwardness and stop dressing. “I- We’re here, aren’t we?” You gesture at the attic, at the both of you on the bed the three of you slept in last night.

“Are we, MC? Are you here with me!?” Belphie’s voice rises with his emotion – he won’t let you talk yourself out of this one. “Because every time I look over, you’re looking for a chance to escape!” Belphie shouts his last sentence, the pain in his voice echoed in his violet eyes. You haven’t heard him yell like this since… The angry edge in his voice is setting off alarm bells in your head. You become very aware of the headboard at your back. He notices you shrink against the bed and he laughs bitterly. “You said you forgave me, but you didn’t, did you? You’re just playing along so you can spend more time with my brothers. With Beel.” There’s some truth in what he says about his brothers, you know. But he’s wrong. He doesn’t understand.

“Belphie, I did forgive you!” Your voice thickens with emotion against your will. “I forgave you because I understood…” Hot tears prick your eyelids. You struggle with want you want to say, with what you’ve needed to say for so long. “But you, you _hurt_ me, Belphie! You… _hurt me_.” Your voice breaks as you struggle to keep your tears from spilling over. The words are simple, but they express the feelings you’ve been holding in, the pain you haven’t felt free to voice. Belphie and his brothers had seemed to move on so quickly, and you had tried to do the same. You take a shuddering breath and muster just enough composure to explain. “I trusted you, Belphie, I tried to _help_ you.” Belphie’s eyes narrow and you feel the heat of his gaze like an accusation.

“Don’t pretend you actually cared about me, MC.” Belphie’s voice is low and dangerous. “You thought I was _interesting_ because I was one of Lucifer’s secrets. This was about him. About all of them. It was never about me.” You look away from him, but you know that what he says is only a half-truth. At first it was about the mystery, the challenge, even. But as you got to know his brothers, as you learned about Belphie through them, it became more than that. With each day that passed, you thought more about the demon boy trapped in the attic. With every sad sigh from Beel that broke your heart, you became more committed to rescuing his twin. “Yes, it was about them at first, Belphie,” You feel a tear burn your cheek. “But _this_ ,” you gesture at yourself, at the tears that were finally starting to fall freely. “This is about you and me. About what you did to _me_ and about how _I_ feel.”

“And how do you feel, MC?” Belphie growls, moving towards you on the bed, stopping when his face is less than a foot from your own. There’s something desperate emanating from him. Taken aback by his intensity, you stutter your reply. “I-I…I’m angry.” Finally, you admit it, and now the words come with a rush, the hurt inside you bursting out with every word. “Belphie, I’m angry! No one cares what happened. No one remembers. They’re all just so thrilled that you’re back, that we’re all together as one happy family.” You can taste the bitterness in your voice. “I’m angry because I can’t trust you anymore. I’m angry that you _expect_ me to,” Belphie parts his lips as if to protest, but you don’t give him time. “And that’s _your fault_ , Belphie,” You shove him in his chest. “It’s your fault that things are like this between us!” You shove him once again for good measure, but he doesn’t even flinch. Frustrated, you make fists and pound his chest. Once, twice, three times before the demon catches your wrists in midair. His grip is firm, and you gasp in discomfort as he tightens his hold when you attempt to wrestle free of his grip.

“Don’t.” He says like a warning, his breath hissing between his teeth. “Tell me, MC, how am I supposed to make it up to you? How does anyone cover a sin that big? Heal a wound that deep?” His gaze is piercing. “MC, what could I do that would seriously convince you to trust me?” You are unable to answer, and he continues, his grip still tight on your wrists. “What you’re asking is impossible. I can’t earn your trust after what I did. It’s cruel of you to even ask me to try.” His voice and his hold are hard, vice-like. “ _You’re_ doing this to us, too. You’re not giving me a chance. If you want something different, something better between us, you have to put in some effort of your own.”

Belphie stops speaking, his body now almost bending over you, and you realize that he’s gotten closer to you with every word. His dark hair covers his eyes, now burning with emotion. He holds your fists against his chest, and you can feel the heat of his skin beneath the thin fabric. Maybe he’s right. “I just…” Your words falter as Belphie stares you down. You know he’s been trying. You haven’t really done the same. And you haven’t really opened up to his friendship, afraid to be hurt again, afraid that this is just another trick, another betrayal – even if an unintentional one.

“Dammit, MC!” Belphie yells suddenly, slamming his hand into the headboard behind you, making you jump. “How can I show you? How can I make you believe me?” His shoulders rise and fall heavily with his breathing. “What are you looking for? What do you need?” His eyes burn cold purple flames, boring into you, demanding an answer.

“I don’t know!” It’s your turn to raise your voice. “I need you to do more than say sorry! I need you to _understand_ how I felt, how I feel—" Your feel the pinprick of tears starting again. Belphie’s hand behind you curls into a fist, and he cuts you off “—You’re angry. I know!” He shouts, once again pounding the headboard, sprouting a crack in the wood that travels down to the bed frame. “I’m angry too, MC! I hate myself for what I did to you!”

As if surprised at his own explosive emotions, Belphie sits back, panting slightly, wild eyes hiding behind his messy hair. He shakes his head, as if to clear it, and looks at you huddled against the pillows. He lowers his voice to a growl. “If you want us to just keep being angry, that’s fine, but I promise you, I will win that game.” You try to look away, but Belphie grabs you roughly by your chin, forcing you to look him in the eye. Your heart leaps in your throat at the intensity on his face. You try to wrest your face out of Belphie’s grasp, and he lets you. You feel a slight tug of – disappointment? – at the loss of his touch. This isn’t what you want, to be angry at each other forever. “No,” you manage weakly. Belphie leans in to catch your words. “No, that’s not what I want.” You lift your eyes to meet his gaze, feeling your pulse jumping heavily to find his face so near to your own. “I know.” Belphie says quietly, taking your hands in his. Your hands look small in his palms. “MC, I love you.” He confesses, watching your face for a reaction.

There. He’s said it. This lie, the one that cuts deeper, even, than his plotted deception, more sharply than the hate he once had for you. The one lie you can’t bear to hear… because it’s exactly what you want him to say. This is why it can’t be fixed between you. “Belphie,” Your voice is small, and your pain is written all over your face. Quiet tears run down your cheeks. “I’m not her. I’m not Lilith.”

The room goes silent as the demon processes your words. Your heart thuds in the interim. After what feels like minutes, but is only several seconds, Belphie speaks. “You think I care about you… because of Lilith?” He lets go of you in surprise, letting your hands fall to your lap, all tension gone from his body. He blinks at you, brow knitted in disbelief, looking at your tear-stained face, your quivering bottom lip. So, this is what hurts you most: the belief that his affection isn't genuine. “MC,” Belphie whispers, voice hoarse. He reaches out to touch your face and wipes away a tear with his thumb. You hold your breath, staying perfectly still, saying nothing. He drops his hand, and you breathe again.

Suddenly, without warning, Belphie closes the short distance between you both and crashes his mouth into yours, roughly. You pull back in surprise, breaking away from his kiss to catch your breath. “Belphie!” You cry out in shock. He presses his body closer to your own, almost pinning you against the headboard. His nearness causes your already quickened pulse to beat feverishly. Your body is warming rabidly, the chill morning no longer an issue.

“Don’t pretend you don’t want this,” He says, noting your flushed cheeks and parted lips. “I want it to. You just won’t let us have it.” Belphie observes your heaving chest, your nipples barely visible through your thing shirt. He can smell Beel’s scent on you, still lingering from the night before. It isn’t fair. He loves you too, dammit. “MC, I want you to trust me,” He whispers in your ear. “Trust me like you trust my brothers.” The tickle of his lips and his breath on your skin makes you shiver. His weight pressing down on you feels so good, and you’re hungry for more of the taste he’s left on your tongue. The air between you vibrates with tension, emotion, and expectation.

“I-I do. I want to. I—ohh!” Belphie moves his mouth to your neck, growling, cutting you off mid-sentence. He sucks at the soft spot under your jaw, and you moan in spite of yourself as his teeth graze your sensitive skin. His hands find the hem of your shirt, and you gasp as he reaches up to tease your stiff nipples. Belphie continues to work his lips along your jawline until he once again meets your mouth. You greet his tongue with your own, pushing back against the violence of his passion with equal fervor. Reaching out, you wrap your arms as far around the demon as you can, aching to hold him close to you, to feel his body against you. Belphie groans as your hands reach the back of his head and you slide your fingers through his hair. You tug softly as he bites your lip. “I’ve wanted this for so long.” Belphie says, pulling back to look into your eyes.

You pull on his hair teasingly, trying to bring his mouth back to your own. He smirks at your candor. Frustrated by his lack of compliance, you pull harder, eliciting a wince and a growl from the demon. Retaliating, he pinches your nipples hard, sending electricity through your body, making you whimper. “You’re trusting me, remember?” He chides you softly. “And if you’re good – and I mean, _very_ good – I’ll give you what you want.” His words send an aching wave through your body, equal parts embarrassment and excitement.

You release your hold on Belphie’s hair, and the demon lifts your shirt off over your head before removing his own. His animal print birthmarks decorate the right half of his body. You reach out, drawn to the beautiful contrast the marks make on his pale skin, but Belphie catches your hand before you can touch him. “Here,” he says, guiding your hand downward towards his sweatpants. Gently, he places your hand on his growing bulge. Shyly, you trace your fingers down his stiffening length as well as you can through the fabric. Belphie moans in response to your touch, his member throbbing as you tease. The sound he makes moves you to action. 

You work quickly, pulling the band of his pants until his erection springs free. He is bigger than you would have thought, and you squirm as you feel yourself becoming wet with anticipation. You need to touch it. You carefully spit into one hand for lubrication and begin to slowly stroke his length, though you’re unable to wrap your fingers entirely around his girth. Belphie sucks in his breath sharply as you tighten your grip, and you feel his cock twitch in your hand. You look up to see him watching you, his eyes dark with desire. Seeing you do such a thing to him, as you lay there in your panties, drenched in the scent of your arousal... He grabs onto the headboard behind you with both hands, his fingers digging into the already damaged wood as he tries to not be overwhelmed by your rhythmic strokes.

“MC,” Belphie says huskily, looking down at you, “Touch yourself for me.” His command thrills you unexpectedly, flaming the fire already burning at your center. You reach with your free hand down into your panties, and your face grows hot when you realize just how wet you are. Belphie notices your blush, “Don’t be shy,” he whispers, watching you as you start to move your fingers between your slick folds. Your hand on his cock falters as you slowly please yourself, shallowly inserting a couple fingers. The demon groans, his eyes torn between watching your face and the gentle movements of your hand under the thin fabric. You can feel Belphie’s cock getting harder, and you pump him faster.

Belphie growls as he nears his breaking point, determined to not let things end before he’s even had a proper taste of you. With both hands, he reaches forward and lifts your ass off the bed, pulling your panties all the way off. Just as quickly, he removes his own remaining clothing. “Stand up.” He orders. The bed lurches as he stands, waiting for you to obey. You scoot slowly to the edge of the bed. Belphie grabs you by the nape of your neck, tangling his fingers in your hair, and leans down to kiss you, hard. “I said stand up.” He whispers, tugging you upwards to your feet, hand still buried in your hair, making you whimper. He kisses you deeply once more, pulling your naked body tight against his. “Good girl.” He says. “Now bend over.”

Belphie’s command is like a whip, urging you into motion. You bend over the bed, your arms resting on the mattress for support, your bare ass facing the demon who stands behind you. With a firm hand on your back, Belphie pushes you lower, forcing you down until your chest is resting on the blankets. He stops to admire the view. From this angle he can see the sheen of slickness between your legs. The embarrassment of being on display for him seems to turn you on, he notes; you’re practically dripping. Grabbing your hips roughly, Belphie lines up at your entrance. You gasp as the tip of his cock teases your folds, sliding easily between them. “B-Belphie!” You close your eyes, burying your face in the blankets, stifling a moan. You rock your body against him, aching for him to enter you fully. Your body shudders as he teases you, rubbing his length along your wetness. “Tell me you trust me, MC.” The demon’s voice is thick with lust. “Tell me to fuck you.”

Your face reddens, but you do as your told. “I-I trust you, Belphie. Please, fuck me!” The words have barely left your mouth when Belphie enters you, quickly filling you with his entire length. You both moan at the sudden sensation of being one, your walls tight around his impressive girth. You whimper into the mattress as he leans into you, burying himself in your wet heat. He stretches you perfectly, and your legs tremble as your body adjusts to the sudden shape of him. Your quick breaths punctuate the air. “Mm—you feel amazing.” Belphie purrs, slowly pulling in and out of you, watching your hands clutch the blankets with each agonizingly slow stroke.

You squirm, trying to meet Belphie’s slow movements, to increase the speed and friction between you. In response, he thrusts himself suddenly, forcefully, deeply into you, making you cry out. “Is that what you want?” He asks, smirking. He slaps your ass, hard, and you whine at the unexpected mix of pleasure and pain. He spanks you a second time, carefully calculating his force so as not to cause any real harm to your human body. He’s rewarded by your cry of delight. “You should have told me right away if you wanted to play these kind of games, MC.” Belphie says, smirking at the redness blooming on the curve of your ass.

Bending over you from behind, cock buried deep inside you, Belphie reaches around with one hand until he’s found your throat. His fingers gently wrap around the curve of your neck, just below your jaw. He tightens his fingers slowly, testing the give of your soft flesh. You try to turn to look at him, but he tilts your head back to get a firmer grip. His chokehold restricts your airflow, but not enough to be dangerous – just enough to give him control. “Do you trust me?” Belphie whispers behind your ear. “Yes,” you moan weakly, unable to nod your head.

Belphie resumes his slow rhythm, pulling his length in and out while his fingers are tight around your throat. He moves slowly, at first, careful to watch for any sign that you aren’t able to handle your new, vulnerable position. When he is assured you can take it, he rams into you harder, faster, plunging easily into your slickness. The sound of your ragged breathing fills the room as he fucks you from behind, making your knees go weak with each hard thrust. Belphie tightens his hand, making you gasp for air. Your mind goes numb as your senses are overrun with only the feeling of him entering you over and over, penetrating you fully, deeply. Your ears start to ring, and you close your eyes as mindless, burning ecstasy overtakes your body.

“Breathe, MC!” Belphie demands, easing his grip on your throat. You take a deep gulp of air and resume breathing, shocked to discover you had stopped doing so. Belphie releases his hold on your neck, but moves his hand to your mouth, shoving two long fingers inside. Instinctively, you suck on his fingers hungrily, making the demon moan. He shoves them further down your throat. “Fuck—” He groans, relishing how your mouth mirrors the way your wet slit clenches around his cock.

Before you can warn him, your climax crashes over you, dizzying in its intensity. Your cry out in pleasure, unable to support yourself on your trembling legs. Belphie wraps one arm around you as your knees give out, holding you up effortlessly as you whimper through the waves of ecstasy that overwhelm your body. It takes Belphie every ounce of strength he has to keep from cumming with you, but he has other plans.

Pulling out of you, his member wet with your climax, Belphie gives you a second to collect yourself before he states his intentions. “I want you to taste me, MC.” He says, slowly stroking his aching length. His face is pink, his breath heavy, and you know he doesn’t have long. Scrambling off of the bed where you’d collapsed, you drop to your knees on the hard wood floor of the attic. You’re not quite the right height to do it properly, but you push his hand aside in order to take as much of his cock in your mouth as possible. Belphie grunts and pushes your head further down his length, so far you can hardly breathe. You nearly gag as he hits the back of your throat. Belphie wants to take his time, but the feeling of your tongue struggling to taste every inch of him and the noises you make as he fucks your throat are too much. He wants to draw this out and enjoy the feeling of your lips around him, but he’s unable to hold back. He makes a conscious effort not to hurt you as he forces himself down your throat with one last thrust.

With a final groan, Belphie reaches his release, filling your mouth with his hot seed. You desperately try to swallow every drop he gives you as it trickles down your throat, but a dribble of his cum leaks from your lips. As he pulls away, Belphie looks down at your face, which is still glowing with the aftershock of your own pleasure. He’s never seen anything so beautiful. He reaches out and touches your cheek gently. You close your eyes as he cups your face, turning to catch his thumb in a soft kiss.

Belphie helps you off your knees, and you carefully perch yourself on the edge of the bed. He leans down to kiss you tenderly, his tongue warm and soft in your mouth, his hand cupping your chin. You melt into his kiss, barely feeling the tickle of his bangs on your forehead. Somehow, this slow, sweet kiss feels like the most intimate act of all.

“Breakfast is served! Wha—?”

Beel’s unexpected announcement sends you diving under the covers. “Can’t you knock, Beel?!” Belphie chastises his brother as he quickly slips on his sweatpants. “Sorry,” Beel says sheepishly. “I thought you’d still be sleeping. It’s the weekend.” He stands in the doorway, eyes averted, shifting his feet, a tray full of various muffins, pastries, and fresh fruit in his hands. “It’s fine, Beel. MC and I were just… we had some things to work out.” Belphie takes the tray from Beel and brings it over to you on the bed. You throw on the shirt you were able to dig out of the blankets and smooth your hair self-consciously. “Eh, here, Beel.” You say, patting the spot next to you on the bed. “Someone has to help us eat all of these muffins.”

The three of you eat your breakfast (Beel’s second breakfast) quietly. You’re slightly worried about how Beel is taking it all, but his warm presence beside you, close as ever, reassures you that he is not bothered by this new side of your relationship with Belphie. In fact, he doesn’t seem to be thinking about it at all. His eyes are fixed thoughtfully on the gramophone across the room. “You know,” he says around bites of muffin, “Sometimes I forget that this is really Lucifer’s private room.” You cough, choking briefly on your bite of muffin before swallowing. You, too, had forgotten. You glance up just in time to catch a devilish grin on Belphie’s face before he replies. “Oh yeah, how about that?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re awakened by Belphie’s touch, but you two aren’t sleeping alone. Tonight, the twins share you for the first time.
> 
> SPOILERS: You should have played up through Ch. 16 of the game before this.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Although I do refer to the characters as ‘brothers’ per canon world-building, it’s also canon that the ‘brothers’ are not ‘actually’ related, and I’m assuming that here. If it bothers you to ship the bros together in any capacity, I would like to suggest as gently as possible that you not read this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally done! I realized the reason this was taking so long is because my thirst for this MCxBelphiexBeel combo is too real, hahaha! Also why it ended up being just shameless smut. Alas. Maybe I can produce something more angsty another day xD
> 
> So, anyway, I'm posting it so I can go read all the great Belphie/Beel content already posted on this site. <3 <3 <3 I hope you like it!
> 
> Most follow-up chapters will follow the previous chapter in theme or interpersonal dynamics, but can read as a one-shot. Check updated tags, please! <3

You feel Belphie’s hand on your side, gently caressing a bit of bare skin exposed by your nightshirt. How long has he been doing this? His touch and the heat of his breath on your neck are soothing, and you sink into his arms with a drowsy sigh. He nuzzles closer under the blanket, wrapping an arm around your torso and pulling you close until your legs fold around his own. You look so peaceful, so at home in his arms, Belphie can barely remember what it was like to not have you, to be kept at arm’s length by your hurt. The hurt that, of course, he had caused, but which you had also refused to let him mend. Not anymore. He watches your shoulder move slightly with your even breathing, signaling that you’d fallen back asleep; it’s amazing how completely you now seem to trust him.

But it’s still not enough, not quite right. Your relationship is far from the steady flame Belphie wants it to be, repeatedly undermined by his own fits of jealousy. These fits are soothed only by having you again, roughly, surprising you during your morning shower, bending you over a desk between classes at RAD… the last time he _actually_ attended. It isn’t that he resents your closeness to his brothers, not really, but why does it seem like he’s always playing catch-up?

Belphie holds you more tightly, and you exhale breathily, responding to his touch even in your sleep. Maybe he’s thinking too much about this. You’re in _his_ arms, tonight, after all, the little spoon to his big spoon. Brushing his lips against the nape of your neck, he inhales your scent. The warm, musky sweetness is comforting and… enticing. The taste of your skin on his lips is slightly salty, he realizes with a half-smile. The three of you together give off a lot of heat, even if you are on the outside edge of the bed, he thinks, hearing Beel turn over in his sleep on his other side.

Even now, as you sleep beside him in the bed in the attic room, Belphie feels frustrated, unable to make up for lost time, unable to pacify his own jealous emotions that are as likely to push you away as to draw you near, in the end. It isn’t fair, Belphie knows, to ask you to prove your trust to him over and over again, until your knees are darkened by bruises, until you’re gasping for air, until your body shakes beneath him, deliciously broken by the ecstasy of every stroke. It isn’t right, and you deserve better. But then again, you do always seem _eager_ enough, and the things you’re willing to do to console him…

“MC,” Belphie whispers in your ear. “Are you awake?” You hear him through a fog, just enough to hum affirmatively, moving your hand under the blanket to rest against his arm that’s wrapped around your middle. The quiet sounds you make next to him and the closeness of your body stir something in Belphie, and he kisses your neck, softly. Eyes still closed, you sigh, subconsciously pressing your hips back into his as you drink in the warmth of his mouth. Encouraged by your response, Belphie continues his attentions until you register not only the delicate tickle of his lips on your skin, but also the press of something stiff against your lower body. Blinking the slumber from your eyes, you make an effort to rouse yourself. _Why_ are you so tired? What time is it? “Bel…?”

Belphie loosens his arms around you just enough to slip his hand up under your nightshirt to cup your breast, squeezing gently. You shift, becoming more awake as he kisses you just behind your ear. Moving to your nipple, he pinches lightly until he feels it stiffen between his fingers. “N-now?” You ask with a shallow gasp, surprised at how quickly your lethargic body is heating, almost like a sudden fever. Belphie grinds his hips up against you, and you groan as his erection presses into your ass. “You don’t want to?” He asks coyly, tugging on your nipple roughly enough to make you whimper sharply. The demon at your back growls so low you almost mistake it for Beel’s quiet snores. _Beel!_

“Belphie, we can’t do this! Not when he’s _right_ there!” You whisper frantically, biting back another sigh as Belphie kneads your breasts with his free hand. You squirm against him, his persistent touch awakening a steady ache between your legs. “Shhhhh,” Belphie shushes you, quieting your protests with another push of his hips into your ass. You can’t see his smirk, but you can sense it as he moves his hand downward, past your navel, to your pajama bottoms. You can stop him, you know, if you want to. But that’s a big _if_ , you think, holding your breath as his hand slips inside your clothing, pushing under your panties. When he gets like this, it’s a switch flips inside you, and he demands your complete attention, making you forget what you were doing a moment ago or why.

Groaning as Belphie urges you to part your thighs with the pressure of his hand, you spread your legs just enough for him to explore with his fingers. Gliding them along your slit teasingly, he sucks languidly at your neck until a rosy mark blooms on the surface of your skin. Your pulse quickens, bringing a blush to your cheeks, and you’re already getting wet. It’s been a while since you and Belphie have messed around like this, and apparently, you’ve been craving it. Reaching around his arm, you grab your pajama bottoms and underwear, wriggling them off of your legs to provide you more freedom of movement. Belphie hums in approval, lifting your outside thigh into a more advantageous position. Slipping between your folds with his fingers, he inserts two into your core, making you moan. Your body is hot against his as Belphie presses his fingers more deeply into you, feeling your walls clench around him and your wetness soak his digits.

The feverish feeling is spreading rapidly through your limbs. “Belphie…!” You suck your breath in through your teeth when the demon finds your sensitive nub with his thumb. He watches what he can see of your face closely, responding to your twitches with increased attentiveness to your pleasure point. You’re so incredibly sensitive right now, freshly awake, squirming at his touch. Belphie closes his eyes briefly as you buck up against him, the curve of your ass rubbing his hard length through the fabric of both of your nightclothes. Your movements are so instinctual, so crudely carnal. “Maybe I should wake you up more often.” Belphie teases, withdrawing his hand from your heat and bringing his fingers up to your lips for a taste. He watches you suck your own fluid off his fingers greedily, swallowing around them without opening your eyes. Maybe your sleep-fogged brain isn’t working right, but now all you can think about is how badly you want to feel Belphie inside of you, to be filled with him. And he knows it.

Drawing back his fingers from your mouth with a quiet _pop_ , Belphie hurriedly removes his sweatpants; your eagerness is irresistible. He lifts your outside leg, and you hold position obediently as he lines up his hard length with your slit. In a sudden motion, he thrusts his hips, plunging into your core, making you cry out. It hurts, just a little, to be taken so quickly, but your discomfort is drowned out in the throbbing pleasure of finally having him inside of you. Clasping his hand over your mouth to stifle your cries, Belphie starts moving, quiet, but not gentle, as he crashes his hips against your ass. He moans. You just feel so _good_ … he has to be careful, or this will be over all too soon. You moan against Belphie’s hand, hot against your mouth, breathing through your nose as he thrusts. His smooth strokes send tingles through your middle, and your muted whimpers fill the room despite your effort to hold back. You can only hope that the sounds you’re making are muffled enough to avoid detection from the other demon in the bed.

Maybe the Avatar of Sloth is rubbing off on him, or maybe it’s the result of his regular visits to the gym, but Beel can sleep almost as deeply as his brother. Until his stomach wakes him. The rumbling of Beel’s belly warns Belphie that his twin will soon be awake. “I’m going to let go now,” Belphie says in your ear as he pauses his movements. “Be a good girl and stay quiet, okay?” He removes his hand from your mouth, and you gulp down the fresh air, nodding.

Sitting up, Belphie pulls the blanket off the two of you, and you look back at him with wide eyes. He puts a single finger to his lips and raises an eyebrow. You bite your lip but say nothing as he helps you sit up to remove your shirt. Once you’re naked, he motions for you to turn onto your stomach. You do, self-consciously glancing over to make sure Beel is still asleep before situating yourself on the bed, grabbing a pillow. Lifting your ass up slightly by your hips, Belphie straddles your legs, lining up his member with your entrance from behind. His hips slam against your ass as he uses the weight of his body to plunge his hard length between your slick thighs, deep into your heat. You gasp into the pillow, legs trembling, grabbing fistfuls of sheet. Belphie groans at the wet tightness around him as he thrusts into you, while you bury your face in the pillow, smothering your own moans. His fingers grip your hips tightly, helping you keep your ass raised for him as he fucks you, hard.

Searching for air, you turn your head to the side, face flushed, eyes feverishly glassy. About an arm’s length away, Beel is sitting up in bed, looking at you sheepishly, a touch of color in his cheeks. With a small shriek you bury your face back in the pillow, willing Beel to look away, to look anywhere but at you. “Don’t be embarrassed,” Belphie chides you, somewhat breathlessly, without missing a stroke. He reaches up to your head, forcing you to turn back to face Beel. Pressing your cheek down into the pillow, Belphie changes his angles slightly, and you cry out as he hits you deeply. “You and Beel have plenty of fun on your own, don’t you?” Belphie asks pointedly. Of course, he’s right, and you feel the memory of Beel’s touch jolt through your stomach. Hesitantly, you meet Beel’s eyes, which are watching you fervently, like he can’t look away, entranced by the way your mouth hangs open as you pant. Abashed, you realize that his discomfort is not from embarrassment, but from arousal; his irises are already a deep indigo as he watches the erotic faces you can’t help but make. Impulsively, you release the sheets from your white-knuckled hand and reach out to him. Beel catches your hand in his larger one, holding it tightly.

You’re starting to twitch, the relentless pressure of Belphie’s cock in your tight walls bringing you close to the edge. Your breaths catch in your throat, as each thrust pushes you further out into nothingness, into empty, open relief. Belphie places both hands on your hips, watching your body bounce beneath him, thrusting hard as he feels you clench around him. Beel watches you hungrily, and you squeeze his hand hard as your body folds in on itself, the final compression before the release. Belphie reaches his climax as you do yours, and both of you cry out, trembling with the intensity your mutual bliss.

Breathing heavily, you open your eyes when Beel removes his fingers from yours. It’s then that Belphie pulls out, making you moan as he withdraws his length from you. You can feel something warm and slippery follow, and you rub your thighs together instinctively. Belphie smiles at your lewd action, slapping your ass with a force that makes you whine. You look back at him, and he crawls forward to kiss you, pleased at the shaky mess he’s made of you. He reaches out a hand to sweep your sweaty hair from your face. He’s made up his mind to prove to you, and to himself, that his jealousy doesn’t define your relationship.

“I think Beel wants a turn, if you’re up for it.” Belphie says quietly. You try to read his face, unsure if this is something he’s planned or a spur-of-the-moment decision he’ll regret later. After all, Belphie isn’t the sharing type. “And you want that too, don’t you?” Belphie says as he trails his hand down your back and over your ass, slipping between your legs to feel his own emission drip from your slit. You groan. “You want Beel to fuck you, right here, while I watch.” He continues in a whisper. You squirm, darting a glance at Beel, who’s visibly agitated. Maybe it was watching the two of you, or maybe it was having to wait his turn, but something has made Beel crave you more than usual. You blush, feeling the same longing gnawing at you, despite having just achieved your release. But Belphie’s invitation isn’t exactly what you’re looking for.

“N-not in front of you.” You stutter out, tearing your eyes away from Beel back to Belphie’s face. “Not in front of you—with you.” It’s not the first time you’ve considered making this suggestion. Spending the occasional night with them as you do, feeling their warm bodies press against yours, knowing what they’re like in their own way, wondering what it would be like to have them together… Geez, you’re starting to sound an _awful_ lot like Asmo.

Belphie looks at you with amusement, chuckling softly. “Hmm, you’re greedy tonight.” He says, but he can’t help but feel pleased. Still, he wonders if you’ll be able to handle it; judging from the look on Beel’s face, you might be in actual danger of being eaten tonight. But you don’t seem to notice, trusting as always. “I’ll need a minute to catch up, MC. Why don’t you two start without me.” Belphie says, giving you a kiss. He reclines behind you on the bed to recoup his energy before rejoining.

You don’t need to be told twice. As you sit up in the bed, Beel pulls off his sleepwear, his muscles rippling smoothly with his movements. Your heart skips a beat as he resettles, resting against the headboard, naked. Would you ever get used to seeing him like this? Your heart pounds as he reaches out with both hands. In one smooth movement, Beel draws you to where he sits. As he takes you in his arms, you plant small kisses on his shoulders, running your hands along his sides and around his hips. He hums, thrilling in your touch. Perched on his lap, you can feel his already stiff member pushing up against you. “MC,” He says, touching your cheek tenderly. “It’s okay if you need to rest.” You bring your mouth to his for a long, deep kiss that stretches on for minutes, but feels like hours, until you forget whose tongue is whose. When you pull away, the demon’s eyes are hazy with lust. “I’m ready, Beel.” You assure him. And it’s true – just seeing him this hungry and hard is like a reset button, and suddenly your fever is raging again.

Making room for your hands between the two of you, you wrap your fingers around Beel’s length as well as you can, making him groan. Beel shivers as you run your fingers over his tip, and his arms around your waist tighten. Looking up at the demon, you give him a small smile before backing out of his arms to lower yourself onto all fours between his legs. Beel watches you with baited breath as you line up your face with his big, beautiful member.

Just looking at his size, you start to worry that this might be too great a task. So, you start slowly, dancing your tongue in soft circles along the curve of his tip, tasting the precum that already glistens there, making Beel moan. Ghosting your lips down his shaft, you give long, wet licks on your way back up. His cock is so gorgeous, so perfectly _big_ as it twitches beneath your tongue. You taste every inch, taking your time, giving hot, breathy kisses and tasting him from end to end.

Beel groans, eyes closed, as you open wide to take as much of him as you can in your mouth, which is no easy task. “Mph!” You nearly choke as Beel’s fingers knot themselves deep into your hair, and he pushes himself further down your throat. Reflexively, you pull back, sliding your lips off Beel’s member, gasping. You look up at him to see him blushing furiously, eyes heavy-lidded. “P-please,” The demon begs. “Don’t stop.” His expression feeds the heat thrumming in your core, and you return to your task. Working your way up to his size slowly, you immerse yourself in the moment until your throat relaxes around as much of Beel’s great girth as you can possibly take. Placing his large hands on either side of your head, Beel pants as you bob up and down his member, moaning around his cock.

Watching the two of you from the sidelines, Belphie has his semi-erect member in his hand, stroking lightly. It won’t be too long before he can rejoin, what with the show you’re putting on in front of him. And to think, he was worried that seeing you together would incite his jealousy. But you just look so _good_ gagging on Beel’s big cock, he thinks, impressed by how much you are actually able to take. He’ll have to reward you for treating his brother so well.

Beel’s moans interrupt the daze of desire you’re experiencing as his cock jumps in your throat and his hands tug your hair roughly. He can’t get deep enough, and he needs to feel you around every inch of him, tight and wet. “MC,” He pleads, lifting your head off of him abruptly, spittle dripping from your open mouth. “Can I, please?” He’s so sweetly desperate, and you’re dying to feel him fill you, to stretch you. “Y-yes, Beel.”

Belphie moves out of your way as the two of you rearrange until you’re lying prone on the bed. “MC,” Beel says huskily, bending over you, eyes dark. “I don’t think I can be very gentle.” He looks concerned, so you touch his arm, trying to reassure him. “That’s okay, Beel. I want you to be… I mean….” You don’t know how to tell this demon you love that, right now, you want him to ruin you without a second thought. You want him to satisfy every pang, every aching ounce of hunger he feels. “She can take it, Beel.” Belphie offers, noticing his brother’s hesitation. “She’s not as fragile as you think.” Beel looks over at his brother trustingly. With Belphie here, things won’t get too out of control. He looks back to you, at your splayed knees, at the faint sheen of sweat covering you from head to toe. You look so _tasty_ — “Beel, please,” You interrupt his thought, your face flushing hotly. “Don’t hold back.”

Kneeling in an upright position, Beel lifts your legs, dragging your ass lightly across and off the mattress to wrap your thighs around his hips. You thrill in the press of his erection, slick with your spit, against your entrance. His height leaves you in a half-arch, shoulders and head resting on the blankets, pelvis and back lifted off the mattress. Holding you under your ass with one hand, Beel uses his other to guide his member. Moaning, you clutch at the sheets as he enters you partially, his size already stretching you. He pauses to make sure you’re ready, taking your pleased whimpers as an answer. Gripping you around your hips and ass, Beel holds you still as he plunges into you deeply, groaning as he buries himself fully in your tight heat. You cry out loudly, stretched harshly by Beel’s hard cock. He wasn’t lying – he isn’t going to go easy on you. Beel pants, purple eyes wide with pleasure at the way your walls shape tightly around him.

Once his hips start moving, you lose your sense of direction, disoriented by the way your ass and hips are moving in the air, your shoulders still resting on the bed. Your body shakes from the force of Beel’s thrusts as he finally feels you fully, over and over, both of you breathing raggedly. Belphie’s hands tugging at your wrists startle you, but you let him pull your arms up over your head. He holds them there, one hand pinning them down, the other stroking his cock as he looks down at you. His hold provides some grounding while Beel drives his length into you, both demons enjoying how your breasts bounce with every thrust. Your eyes close; Beel’s pace is unyielding, and soon all you can register is the throbbing fullness that comes and goes, creating waves of pleasure that swell between your thighs. 

Your wrists tingle when Belphie releases them, and you think you feel his hand brush over your shoulder, your hair, but it’s gone in a breath. Opening your eyes, you see him kneeling beside Beel. Looking at you over his brother’s shoulder, Belphie meets your gaze. His lean body is a pale complement to Beel’s strong one. Watching you watch him, Belphie leans against his brother’s back until he can feel every strong thrust, every fluid motion of Beel’s muscles. Bringing his lips close to the other’s neck, he drags his tongue under Beel’s jaw, making the bigger demon’s eyes close and his breath catch. Reaching around Beel’s chest, Belphie kisses his way up Beel’s neck, until he catches the drops of perspiration just beneath his hairline. Beel cranes his neck away, as if to say that he’s trying to focus, driving more determinedly into your wet warmth. “It’s okay, Beel. She likes it.” Belphie’s eyes lock onto yours, daring you to deny it. Beel slows his rhythm, looking at you as if for permission, his breathing labored. You don’t want to spoil their fun, and seeing them together is… tantalizing. Looking from one to the other, you nod almost imperceptibly.

Beel turns towards his face towards his twin, and Belphie meets him with a deep kiss. Their mouths meld together, and you catch flashes of teeth and tongue. Belphie pushes deeper down Beel’s throat, reaching out with a hand to pinch Beel’s nipple with his fingers. You recognize Beel’s low growl amidst the sounds of flesh on flesh, mouth on mouth that fill the room. Tongue still buried in Beel’s mouth, Belphie’s hands roam over Beel’s warm, athletic body, before reaching lower, between his legs.

You whimper as Beel’s thrusts falter, making Belphie pull away from Beel’s lips to grin teasingly at you. Bringing his mouth up to Beel’s ear, he nibbles lightly, drawing a moan from the demon, before speaking. “Am I distracting him?” He asks you, running his hands over Beel’s chest and torso, leaning his hips forward against Beel’s ass. The redhead growls at the stiffness pressing against him, and his hands on your hips slip. Belphie smirks at the mix of envy and arousal on your face. “You’re going to have to learn to share, MC.” He scolds. “After all, _I’m_ sharing you.” Your face reddens at his accusation – you _do_ want Belphie to come back to you, to kiss you, to touch you, to give you his full attention…

Beel watches Belphie go to you with a mix of longing and relief, resuming a stable rhythm with his hips. Coming to your side, Belphie brings his mouth to your chest, grazing your nipples with his teeth, nipping at your breast. You whine at the sharpness of his canines, dragging your nails along his back until he hums. Reaching a hand down towards where you and Beel are joined, Belphie uses his fingers to expertly caress your sensitive nub, making you moan. Watching you twitch under Belphie’s touch, Beel picks up the pace, hoisting your hips more tightly around him. “You’re selfish, you know.” Belphie whispers against your lips, teasing you as he massages your pleasure point. “Why are _you_ the only one who gets to be fucked by Beel’s great big co–” You smother his words in a kiss, digging your nails into his back until soft red lines mark his skin. Growling low in his throat, the demon bites your lip hard, and you utter a pained gasp. Looking at the flush of your cheeks and the resentful gleam in your eyes, Belphie feels his desire heighten; jealousy looks good on you.

Belphie motions to his brother to help him move you, and he does, bending forward to pick you up in his arms. When Beel places you down on the edge of the bed, your head hangs over, and Belphie is standing in front of you – behind you? – everything is upside-down. You try to crane your neck up to see where Beel went, but Belphie catches your head between his two hands, holding you still, forcing you to meet his eyes while Beel suddenly re-enters you. Your hips are flat on the mattress this time, legs spread wide as his hard length pushes into you. “ _Beel_ …” You whine thickly as Belphie’s face swims above you, slightly out of focus. Admiring the heavy-lidded flutter of your eyelids, Belphie bends over to kiss your upside-down lips, gently running his tongue over the bite he gave you. You don’t wince, so it must not be too painful. You moan into his mouth as Beel moves slowly in and out of your wet heat, his stretch stoking the ache inside you into a steady burn.

Straightening up, Belphie stands, holding his member just above your eye-level. “Open your mouth.” He says softly, but firmly. You don’t hesitate, eyeing his length with longing. He fills your mouth slowly. He knows you can take his full length, and hell, you took most of Beel, but this position is a little less forgiving. Belphie pushes his hips forward until you’ve taken all of him, and he feels your gag reflex kick in as he draws back out. “You’ll tell me if it’s too much, won’t you?” He says with a smirk; his question is a challenge, not a request. You nod just before he thrusts back into your mouth, and you’re unable to speak.

“Mmm, _fuck_ , MC.” Belphie closes his eyes appreciatively, savoring the way your throat feels around his cock. Resting a hand on the soft skin of your neck, he feels the slight bulge of his member as he thrusts in and out of your throat, feels the hum of your moan as you enjoy the familiar inflexibility of his fingers as he squeezes. No more alarm bells, just pure desire. Pure trust. Already compromised by Belphie’s sizable member, your air supply is limited, and the pressure of Belphie’s hand around your neck is enough to set your ears ringing as you breathe through your nose, desperate for oxygen. Seeing your difficulty, Belphie pulls out, groaning as he feels the bulge of him disappear from your throat under his hand. You gasp for air as he gives you a moment to regain yourself.

“Belphie,” Beel’s voice floats somewhere over you. Belphie looks up to see his brother’s red face. “Bel, hold her legs.” Beel says, and Belphie releases his grasp on your neck to take hold of both your ankles as Beel leans forward, hitting you at a new, deeper angle. You moan, wincing at the painful stretch, lifting your head to see Beel’s perfect body over yours, your legs bent back and out by Belphie’s tight grip. The sweet demon’s face is flushed as he thrusts into you. He reaches up to your chest, grabbing your breast, squeezing almost painfully. “MC,” He grunts, his speed picking up. “You’re so _tight_.” The way Beel looks directly in your eyes as he says it makes you weak, and your walls clench around his cock hungrily. His eyes close, his breath coming in heavy bursts as his hips move faster, satiating his appetite for your body with every long, hard stroke, making you moan breathlessly.

Belphie watches Beel’s huge length sink into you repeatedly, and the sight makes his own member twitch. He knows just how ravenous his brother can be, when the mood hits him. He watches for any sign that Beel may be about to lose control, but the fact that he’s containing his demon form is a good sign. His hands on your body are rough, Belphie notes, but careful. The way Beel restrains himself with you, despite wanting you so badly, is as endearing as it is telling, he thinks. Beel must really care about you.

Belphie pushes your head back down over the edge of the bed, feeling his stomach lurch at how quickly you part your lips for him, and he plunges back down your throat with a moan, less gently this time. You whimper wetly around his member as he thrusts, roughly. Unable to see through eyes bleared by tears, you listen to the two demons above you breathe raggedly until the rush of your own pulse drowns it out. Belphie’s cock stuffing your throat at the same time as Beel drives his hard length into you is driving you to delirium. Feeling you spasm, Beel moves his hand from your chest to stimulate your pleasure point, rubbing with just the right amount of pressure to have you seeing stars behind your closed eyelids.

Belphie recognizes the tension in your body, feeling it in your legs where he holds you as his own climax nears. You just look so _good_ between the two of them, in absolute rapture at being had by both at once. Sharing you with his other favorite person is even better than he thought it could be. _Fuck._ Your whimpers vibrate through your throat, warm around his cock. He’s getting lightheaded. His hands tighten on your ankles almost painfully, as with a final grunt and a thrust, Belphie pumps his load down your throat, and you moan, swallowing around him, anxious to taste every drop.

When Belphie removes his length from your dripping mouth, you barely have time to cry out, trembling at the overstimulation of Beel’s long fingers on your sensitive nub. “B-b-b—!“ You stutter as your legs shake in Belphie’s grasp, not present enough to know which demon’s name is being wrenched from your lips by the intensity of your impending orgasm. Body taut, you lift your head just enough to find Beel’s face in the midst of the blurry pleasure that’s clouding your mind, holding his eyes. Belphie pulls your legs back further, pushing your ankles towards each other, so that Beel’s next thrust creates a final, exultant burst of friction. Your tightness snaps with shuddering ecstasy, and you throw your head back while Beel groans at the way your walls clench around him, fingers gripping your hips tightly as he releases deep inside you.

***

“I guess I’d better find something to eat.” Beel admits at last. The three of you are lying haphazardly in the bed, limbs tangled, exhausted. At least, you feel like you could sleep for a week. As Beel sits up, you follow suit, stretching your arms.

“I’m going to take a quick shower,” You say, giving Belphie a kiss before sliding to the edge of the bed. You put your feet on the floor gingerly, not quite trusting your legs to hold you just yet. Belphie watches you grab his shirt off the floor, slipping it over your head. Seeing you in his clothes always makes his heart beat a little faster.

Beel sits next to you, pulling on his pants, and you smile up at his warm eyes. “Looks like someone had fun.” He says, chuckling. “I’m glad.” Running his thumb gingerly over your bottom lip, he notes the red mark Belphie left there. Leaning in, he kisses it softly, offering a small smile of apology. As if he had been the one to hurt you, Belphie thinks, feeling an ache in his chest as he watches Beel hold your chin.

“I’ll come with you.” Belphie offers, and you and Beel both turn back to look at him hopefully. Belphie feels a wave of affection tinged by guilt as your smiles melt the tension in his chest. _This_ is it. This is everything he wants. Being with the two of you. Whatever he missed out on, whatever he’s trying to make up to you – none of it matters, as long as he has you both.

Of course, that doesn’t mean that he won’t need _some_ reassurance… every once in a while. And when you’re just so happy to oblige him, why shouldn’t he? “You go ahead, Beel. I think MC and I are going to hit the showers, and then we’ll come find you in the kitchen.”

You blush, but you don’t have time to think about what exactly Belphie means as Beel’s ravenous stomach rumbles loudly, making you laugh. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.” Beel says, sounding regretful and giving you a shy glance.

Belphie snorts. “You know what,” He waves a hand in your direction. “You two go clean up. I’ll get the food.” You and Beel both open your mouths to speak, surprised, but Belphie cuts you off. “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure there’s plenty for the three of us.” Because this _is_ what he wants. More than that, he thinks, this is what you want, too. He meets your eyes, basking in the gentle smile you give him. His embarrassed smirk in return gives you butterflies. “Just, don’t take too long, MC.”

**Author's Note:**

> Choking is dangerous and do not do it unless you are with a demon you trust. Never cut off your partner's air supply.  
> Okay, have fun. :)


End file.
